Pesadilla
by trekumy
Summary: Ese día fue el inicio de su pesadilla... Una pesadilla que sólo podría acabar con su muerte. Advertencia: Violencia de todos los tipos, fic oscuro no apto para todo público. [Capítulo final: Muerte]
1. Capítulo 0: Pesadilla

_Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes, escenarios como la imagen de portada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 _Advertencia: Esta será una historia corta con una trama especialmente oscura, será probablemente lo más oscuro y desgarrador que haya escrito para este fandom hasta el momento. El primer episodio es muy suave pero lo que sucederá no será bonito, así que si te sientes agredido por ese tipo de temática por favor no continúes tu lectura. Dicho esto y si decides leerlo espero que seas capaz de disfrutarlo._

* * *

 **Pesadilla.**

 **Capítulo 0: Sacrificio.**

Su vida entera mintió, desde su más tierna infancia hasta el momento actual... No importaba la situación o el lugar... Siempre había sido así... La mentira era su aliada y su barrera protectora.

Con la mentira de su lado las cosas no parecían tan dolorosas, ni difíciles, ni atemorizantes... Para el resto era una persona sin problemas o debilidades, y eso era lo que había buscado desde siempre; No preocupar a los que amaba...

Pero vivir en la mentira es solitario, es difícil, es atemorizante y doloroso... Vivir en la mentira es una adicción que comienza como un juego, por una buena causa tal vez, pero acaba tragándote por completo hasta que tomas conciencia de que es la única forma en la que sabes vivir...

Y no, no necesitaba un estúpido poder mágico que le permitiera engañar... Todas las personas mentían sin hacer uso de algún tipo de poder sobrenatural... La única diferencia era que ella... Se había ahogado por completo en sus propias mentiras...

Y pronto lo haría en las del que sabía, era su alma gemela...

Otro mentiroso, pero no como ella, él había sido condenado con el poder del engaño, él no deseaba vivir de esa forma... Él aborrecía la mentira tanto como a sí mismo...

Esa noche sin luna lo siguió, como la mayoría de las noches... Él debía creerla estúpida o demasiado indiferente respecto a su persona, porque jamás imaginó que durante aquellas misteriosas salidas nocturnas que acostumbraba a realizar, nunca estaba solo.

Shuuya era capaz de encontrarla donde fuera y como fuera a pesar de su propia habilidad para ocultarse, pero eso funcionaba solamente si él la buscaba en primer lugar, así que tomar una prudente distancia de media cuadra y asegurarse de no deshabilitar su poder abruptamente era más que suficiente para que él nunca sospechara siquiera que ella sabía absolutamente todo lo que hacía, a dónde iba, con quién hablaba... A quién servía...

Y por supuesto, siendo ella, la esclava de la mentira, jamás dijo una palabra de aquello, no a Seto, no al propio Kano, no al resto...

Sin embargo esa noche no actuó de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, y mientras su hermano se marchaba de muy mal humor, después de intercambiar fuertes palabras y algún que otro grito con su padre, ella no lo siguió de vuelta a la base.

–Quiero que lo dejes en paz– ordenó con todo el valor que era capaz de fingir, sabía perfectamente que su padre no era el mismo de siempre, que sus ojos rojos demostraban que era un monstruo al igual que ellos, pero este monstruo controlaba por completo la voluntad del hombre frente a ella.

En el cuerpo de esa persona que amó como a un padre, un héroe y un salvador... El único padre que la quiso en su vida, quedaba tan poca humanidad... Y el monstruo que en esos momentos la observaba sin sorpresa alguna, más bien con una mueca divertida, supo de su presencia desde el inicio.

Cada vez era así, en cada visita él la detectaba, lo sabía por como ese _hombre_ la veía fijamente durante unos segundos...

–Sabes que eso es imposible, mi pequeña Tsubomi...– ese tono de voz tan repugnante y amoroso se le asemejó tanto al que su padre biológico usaba en aquellos funestos momentos, que le revolvió el estómago.

–¡No lo es!– exclamó –Puedo reemplazar a Kano y lo sabes... ¡Puedo hacer lo mismo que él, puedo hacerlo mejor! ¡Si lo dejas en paz puedes usarme a mí en su lugar!– exclamó con firme convicción.

No era un arranque de ira o una idea loca, llevaba semanas pensando en ello. Había analizado con detenimiento y en silencio, la evolución de Kano, su actitud, el cansancio en sus ojos, como su cuerpo cada vez se sentía más liviano, como la alegría se borraba más y más de su vida con cada maldita visita a ese monstruo...

No podía seguir permitiendo aquello, esos secretos que estaba guardando acabarían por matarlo o enloquecerlo por completo.

–Así que puedes hacer lo mismo que él...– comentó su padre acercándose un par de pasos a ella, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar el fuerte puñetazo que él le asestó en pleno rostro –¿Puedes ocultar esa herida?– le preguntó señalando su boca de la cual comenzaba a brotar sangre.

Se levantó con dificultad, aquel golpe que la tomó por sorpresa había logrado tirarla, él iba en serio, sentía miedo, terror ante aquella mirada despiadada, pero ese miedo era más que suficiente para convencerla de alejar a Shuuya de esa bestia.

–Claro que puedo...– murmuró pasándose la manga por su boca –No sé qué demonios buscas, pero estoy segura de que te da igual cual de nosotros se encargue de tus negocios sucios.

–¿Qué busco?– preguntó levantando una ceja –Busco el sufrimiento... ¿Puedes darme tu sufrimiento?– preguntó mientras se relamía.

–¿Puedes garantizarme que no volverás a acercarte a Kano?– preguntó viéndolo con seriedad, sentía miedo, pero por su hermano soportaría lo que fuera.

Pareció pensarlo, o tal vez intentaba hacer una pausa dramática, pero finalmente respondió –Te lo garantizo– asintió –. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Mientras no involucre lastimar a mis hermanos o mis amigos... Te daré lo que quieras...– sabía que aquello la mataría, que estaba sentenciándose a sí misma... Pero si con eso mantenía a salvo a quienes amaba, entonces lo valía...

Seguramente fue lo mismo que Kano pensó al momento de decidir rendirse ante el control de ese monstruo.

–Tenemos un trato, regresa mañana cerca de medianoche– le ordenó.

Ese fue el principio de su caída... De su final...

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Empezamos suave, pero será oscuro y feo, así que si quieres a los personajes lo suficiente para no desear verlos sufrir... Por favor no sigas leyendo. Advertido esto..._

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente._

 _Trekumy._


	2. Capítulo 1: A un paso del abismo

**Capítulo 1: A un paso del abismo.**

–¿La puerta?– preguntó Seto sin dejar de verla.

–Así es, la puerta– asintió fingiendo desinterés, mientras se mostraba más preocupada por comer su desayuno que por las miradas furtivas que Kano le lanzaba.

–Deberías tener cuidado, tienes el rostro muy hinchado y tu labio no se ve nada bien– aconsejó su hermano sonriéndole con comprensión.

–Lo sé– asintió –, estaba tan dormida que no me di cuenta, no volverá a suceder– aseguró aún sabiendo que aquello era una mentira más.

–Y... ¿Cuándo dices que te golpeaste?– preguntó el rubio.

–Seguir insistiendo en mi herida no te quitará la responsabilidad de lavar los trastes– comentó viéndolo de reojo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya me tocaba?!

–Asegúrate de hacer un buen trabajo, iré al mercado– avisó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Normalmente habría llevado los trastos al fregadero, y se habría quedado allí vigilando que Kano no rompiera nada, pero ese día realmente necesitaba salir.

La noche anterior al regresar a la base y luego de ponerse hielo en el rostro, había tenido pesadilla tras pesadilla respecto al futuro, le aterraba lo que ese ser despiadado tuviera planeado y más aún que no cumpliera con su parte del trato y continuara involucrando a Kano o peor aún... Que lo tomara contra Seto esta vez.

La noche cayó inevitablemente, sus hermanos y Mary dormían y contra cualquier atisbo de sentido común e incluso en contra de su propio instinto de supervivencia, golpeó la puerta del que en el pasado fuera su hogar.

* * *

–Está abierto– escuchó decir a su padre, y sin pensarlo demasiado se internó en la casa –. Ven al laboratorio.

Entró a aquel lugar, había estado allí innumerables veces y jamás lo había visto ordenado, cuando su madre vivía el lugar estaba repleto de libros y documentos por doquier, hasta el punto de que se dificultaba demasiado desplazarse sin pisar algún papel importante. Cuando Ayaka murió el lugar simplemente se vino abajo por la basura acumulada, su padre había sido alguien relativamente pulcro, pero la muerte de su esposa lo había cambiado demasiado, y ahora...

El lugar se veía como una jodida película de terror.

Frascos con sustancias extrañas, manchas en muebles y paredes de lo que parecían ser fluidos corporales de algún tipo de criatura que no era de ese mundo, pequeños animales encerrados en jaulas o flotando en contenedores, todos ellos dormidos... O muertos... Y ese terrible olor nauseabundo que sabía jamás olvidaría.

–¿Te gusta?– preguntó él con sorna mientras la veía luchando por contener el temblor de su cuerpo –Sígueme– ordenó abriendo una puerta que ella nunca había visto, se arrepintió por haberle obedecido cuando se encontró entrando a una especie de anexo al laboratorio y él cerró la puerta tras ella.

Máquinas extrañas y bastante grandes, computadores, contenedores de tamaño humano, y algún que otro artefacto del cual prefería no conocer su utilidad. No alcanzó a percatarse de que aquella continuación del laboratorio estaba construida nada menos que en lo que en algún momento fue la habitación de Ayano, cuando vio algo que en un instante acabó con su compostura... Algo que dejaba como un tonto juego de niños lo anterior...

¿O debía decir alguien?

–¡Dios mío ella es...!– exclamó antes de cubrirse la boca e intentar que sus piernas no la dejaran caer.

–Ah... Eso...– comentó el hombre restándole importancia –Creo que ya conocías a Enomoto, hablaba mucho de ella cuando era mi alumna.

–¿Está...?– murmuró dando un par de pasos hacia el cuerpo que descansaba en la camilla con una bata por encima cubriendo apenas su menudo cuerpo.

–Muerta por supuesto– asintió él –. Pero tranquila, murió hace varios meses... Su fantasma debe estar muy lejos ya– comentó acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza con intenciones de sacudirle el cabello –. Mi Tsubomi siempre fue una chica muy miedosa...

–¡NO ME TOQUES!– le gritó golpeando su brazos y alejándose de él –¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Eres mucho peor de lo que pensaba! ¡Asesino! ¡Llamaré a la policía!– amenazó mientras sus lágrimas caían.

Había perdido el control, y con él, ese temple y serenidad que tanto se había empeñado en mantener.

Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando con la mirada una forma de salir de esa habitación, que no notó el momento en que él se acercó tanto, o cuando sus manos alcanzaron el fino y frágil cuello apretando por encima de la ropa.

Cayó inevitablemente sobre el cadáver, moviéndolo sin intención hasta que casi cayó de la camilla destapándose un poco más, las manos del hombre seguían en su cuello apretando con medida fuerza. La suficiente para lastimar pero no tanto como para hacerle perder la conciencia.

–Sabes perfectamente lo que les haré si vuelves a revelarte– advirtió viéndola fijamente con esos ojos destellando en rojo, aquella intensa mirada que de alguna forma la hipnotizaba –. ¿Sigues pensando que puedes reemplazarlo?– apretó un poco más el agarre en su cuello obligándole a dar desesperadas bocanadas en busca de aire que nunca llegaría a sus pulmones –Él me vio matarla, él la cargó hasta aquí y me ayudó a conectarla... Si no puedes hacer mínimo eso, no puedes reemplazarlo– la levantó como si no pesara nada y la arrojó contra una esquina –. Y si no eres capaz de reemplazarlo entonces no me sirves de nada– levantó la voz por encima del sonido de los instrumentos quirúrgicos y contenedores de vidrio que cayeron sobre ella –. Te encerraré y ellos harán lo que les ordene y se someterán a la tortura que les aplique por evitar que te mate.

Permaneció quieta donde cayó, intentando recuperarse mientras evaluaba la situación... Ese maldito era capaz de matar, y estaba segura de que eso no era lo peor que podía hacer, así que su amenaza no podía ser tomada a la ligera, si él lo deseaba podía perfectamente cumplir sus palabras y sus hermanos bajarían la cabeza y aceptarían lo que fuera con tal de no verla muerta en una mesa de operaciones como lo estaba aquella chica.

–Lo siento...– murmuró, su voz saliendo con mucha dificultad debido al estado de su tráquea –No volverá a suceder– aseguró levantándose.

–Ahora que entraste en razón limpia el destrozo que hiciste– le ordenó señalando el lugar donde ella cayó , y limpia este cuerpo también, los químicos generan demasiados hongos que a la larga podrían disminuir su efectividad, asegúrate de no desconectar un sólo cable del cuerpo o se desintegrará antes que te des cuenta.

–¿Para qué lo conservas...?– preguntó observando a la chica con pena.

–Sin preguntas– le arrojó un trapo al rostro y se marchó cerrando la puerta –. Regresaré en una hora, por tu bien espero encontrar todo limpio– le advirtió al tiempo que pasaba la llave.

–¡Maldito hijo de...!– masculló por lo bajo tomando el trapo de su rostro y apretándolo con fuerza.

Una vez que los pasos de ese hombre se perdieron en la lejanía y todo quedó en silencio ella... Estalló en llanto.

Lamentó su suerte e insultó ese maldito destino, esa vida de porquería que se dedicaba a quitarle cada cosa buena de la forma más dolorosa posible... Estaba en medio de su ataque de ira cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con esa mirada sin brillo en aquella camilla...

No... No tenía derecho a quejarse... Al menos ella seguía respirando... Y si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas podría ser al menos mínimamente feliz al regresar a casa con sus hermanos...

Aún tenía vida y un motivo para continuar de ese modo... Era más de lo que muchos podían aspirar...

–Creo que te llamas Takane...– le susurró al cadáver mientras lo acomodaba bien y comenzaba a limpiarlo –Ayano hablaba mucho de ti, y realmente eres una gran jugadora... Fue sorprendente que me ganaras aquella vez...– continuó, si no ignoraba el detalle de que aquello frente a ella era un muerto, enloquecería antes de tiempo –Por cierto, disculpa por la trampa... No lo hice a propósito... Bueno tal vez un poco...– admitió viendo a otro lado avergonzada.

* * *

Su misión de la noche anterior, de ahí en más lo llamaría de esa forma, había salido bastante bien... Sin heridas externas, al menos no visibles con su atuendo. Y aunque su voz aún se escuchara algo ronca, podría lidiar con ello frente a sus hermanos. Todo esto si ignoraba el detalle de estar trabajando para un loco despiadado que asesinó a sangre fría a una buena chica frente a los ojos de su hermano.

En eso pensaba cuando Kousuke entró a la cocina, a las seis y cinco, siempre puntual como un reloj.

–Buenos días Kido– la saludó regalándole una gran sonrisa –. ¡Ohh... Panqueques!– exclamó emocionado observando lo que ella cocinaba.

–Buenos días– respondió el gesto de igual forma –.¿Mantequilla, mermelada o miel?– preguntó colocando una buena cantidad en uno de los platos.

–Miel por supuesto... Pero Kido, se te escucha raro...– se acercó borrando su sonrisa –Creo que está por darte catarro...

–¿Ah sí...? No lo había notado– mintió apagando el fuego y acompañándolo a la mesa, esos días en que él entraba a trabajar a las siete, solían desayunar solos.

–Deberías tomar algo– le recomendó sentándose frente a ella –. También tienes ojeras, debiste dormir más si no te sentías bien... Yo puedo comer cualquier cosa.

–Tranquilo, estoy bien– le restó importancia.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, y cuando unas tres horas más tarde se levantaron los dos miembros más dormilones de la casa, la encontraron dormitando en el sofá.

–¡Kano no creo que sea correcto que hagas eso!– escuchó vagamente la voz de Mary.

–¡Vamos Mary ya verás que le va a encantar~~!– eso sí la despertó por completo, se sentó en el sofá como si tuviera un resorte viendo fijamente a Kano quien retrocedió con un marcador permanente en su mano –Hola Kido~– la saludó riendo nerviosamente.

–Aléjate de mí en este instante– le advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada.

El idiota no era tan estúpido para no obedecer una orden suya, así que sin golpes o gritos fue capaz de preparar el resto de los panqueques y llevar el desayuno en paz.

–¿Qué...?– preguntó Kano levantando la mirada de su comida luego de unos minutos –¿Me ensucié el rostro?– preguntó inocentemente pasándose la mano por la boca.

–No sé de qué hablas...– respondió viendo a otro lado mientras se maldecía internamente por ser tan evidente y quedarse viéndolo durante tanto tiempo.

Pero aún no podía aceptarlo ni comprenderlo... Kano había visto morir a una persona, una chica que conoció, y más aún... Siendo asesinada por su padre... Aún así ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo lo vio mermar su sonrisa...

Esa estúpida máscara que todo lo cubría, aborrecía aquella máscara... Le preocupaba tanto su hermano... ¿Como sería su verdadera expresión? ¿Cuantas lágrimas habría derramado frente a ellos mientras reían por alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios?

–Has estado viéndome desde que me senté a comer– comentó sacándola de sus pensamientos, allí estaba nuevamente esa odiosa sonrisa –. Sé que soy guapo, pero no creí que tanto para...

Ok, no le preocupaba tanto como para no hacerle tragar el resto de sus panqueques con plato incluido... –¡Deja de decir estupideces!– le gritó esperando a que se recuperara –Pero... Te ves más descansado...– comentó viendo a otro lado –¿Estás durmiendo bien?

–¿Ah...?– sentía en su nuca la mirada curiosa de él –Bueno... Eso es verdad... ¿Lo ves Mary? La líder se preocupa tanto por mí~~

Volvió a dedicarle una de sus características miradas asesinas observando por el rabillo del ojo como Mary asentía con un trozo de panqueque en su tenedor.

–Cállate idiota– se levantó –. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte– murmuró yendo a mirar el techo sentada en el sofá.

Quién diría que en apenas unos días añoraría con intensidad aquellos momentos...

* * *

–Ve por eso– le ordenó Kenjirou arrojándole una botella algo pegajosa con una etiqueta en ella.

–¿Compuesto mil ochenta?– preguntó observando la leyenda, no había llegado a entrar a la casa y ese tipo ya le venía con aquello.

–Es veneno, de los más peligrosos conocidos...– le informó mientras ella detenía en seco su intento por oler los restos de la sustancia en sus dedos –Aquí está la dirección, pídelo a mi nombre– tomó el papel ya con precaución –. Por cierto, en tu lugar me lavaría bien las manos antes de comer algo– comentó cerrando la puerta en su rostro.

Observó el papel, el lugar estaba bastante lejos y la zona era todo menos agradable... Al parecer sería otra larga noche...

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Admito que no soy capaz de escribir algo completamente oscuro en este punto, pero lo prometo... Mejoraré..._

 _Gracias a todas las personitas masoquistas que han comentado o seguido esta historia, espero que llene sus más oscuras expectativas aunque haya iniciado tan suave._

 _Y gracias por el apoyo por supuesto, espero que no sea un fic largo, pero tampoco será tan corto como lo pensé en un inicio._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Trekumy._


	3. Capítulo 2: Cayendo

**Capítulo 2: Cayendo**

Decir que ese lugar era bajo... Sería darle demasiado crédito...

Lo odió, el entorno, la oscuridad, el humo de cigarrillos y otros tipos de drogas, el aroma a sudor, alcohol y sangre... Pero odió aún más a las personas... Si es que así se podía llamar a esa banda de bestias salvajes que casi acaban con la poca cordura que su padre aún no había logrado quitarle.

Le desagradó desde que puso un pie en ese sitio, sin embargo en cuanto por un descuido descubrieron que ese tipo alto de cabello largo era una chica... Todo se volvió inmanejable. No los contó pero eran al menos ocho hombres, todos más grandes y fuertes que ella, diciendo y tocando lo que no debían... Le costó una crisis nerviosa y un par de costillas rotas el salir de allí con el encargo y su virginidad a salvo.

Logró escapar sí, pero estaba segura de que no lo lograría una segunda vez, y su padre la enviaría las veces que fuera necesario si con eso la torturaba... Después de todo, el objetivo de ese maldito era hacerla sufrir...

Kano pasó meses a su servicio, y ella en tan sólo dos días, sentía que en cualquier momento arrojaría la toalla... O ella era demasiado débil, o su hermano era el chico más fuerte del mundo...

Sí... Él lo era...

A pesar de la situación anterior y el dolor en su cuerpo... Sonrió, pensar en Shuuya siempre tenía ese efecto, demasiados recuerdos, demasiados buenos y malos momentos juntos... A pesar de sus constantes peleas desde la niñez, siempre lo había considerado su compañero de batallas, esa persona en la que apoyarse cuando la vida fuera demasiado difícil, esa persona a la cual levantar cuando cayera, y por la cual convertirse en alguien fuerte...

Y aquello último, era precisamente lo que hacía en esos momentos... Ser más fuerte de lo que su ser podía soportar, para mantenerlo a él y a Kousuke a salvo... Velar por ellos de la única forma en qué podía hacerlo...

–Aquí tienes esta... Cosa...– murmuró entregándole el veneno a su padre en cuanto llegó a la casa, mostrándose tranquila y ocultando su dolor físico. Esperaba que con un poco de suerte ese maldito considerara una pérdida de tiempo enviarla a ese lugar nuevamente.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo– comentó él entrando al laboratorio con el frasco.

–Si no necesitas más me largo– comentó deseando internamente que esa noche el destino fuera bueno con ella y no le diera más golpes.

–No necesito más– exhaló aliviada, casi feliz cuando él dijo eso –, pero tengo algo para ti– regresó del laboratorio con un sobre blanco –. Un regalo.

Tomó el sobre con recelo –Gracias, supongo...– murmuró sin detenerse a pensar en lo que contendría –Me voy– avisó y salió de la casa antes que ese tipo cambiara de opinión.

La caminata de regreso fue larga y agotadora, sobre todo en su estado, pero era el momento más lejano antes de la próxima visita obligada a su padre. Poder respirar el aire nocturno, sabiendo que el día siguiente despertaría en casa, vería a sus hermanos y viviría un día más cuidando de ellos y disfrutando de su compañía... Se le hacía simplemente, maravilloso...

Y pensar que en el pasado la noche le aterraba...

* * *

Despertar a tiempo para preparar el desayuno fue fácil, levantarse fue toda una proeza, pero moverse frente a Seto fingiendo que ese insoportable dolor en su torso no existía, se le hizo imposible.

–¿Segura que estás bien?– preguntó él observándola con preocupación.

–Lo estoy...– asintió –Creo que dormí en una mala posición– se excusó sosteniéndose de la mesada, fallando miserablemente en su intento por alcanzarle el plato a su hermano.

–Por favor... Vuelve a acostarte...– le pidió él quitándole la vajilla de sus manos y dejándola por ahí para dedicarse a acompañarla a su habitación.

–No es necesario...– murmuró no pudiendo esconder un gemido de dolor cuando Seto apretó suavemente su cintura mientras comenzaba a guiarla.

–Kano está preocupado por ti, y ahora yo también...

Permaneció en silencio, ¿qué responder a aquello? A ese paso para la tarde sus hermanos habrían descubierto lo que sucedía con ella... Y no quería saber lo que serían capaces de hacer si eso sucedía.

–Si algo anda mal... Por favor Tsubomi, dinos... Somos tus hermanos, y sólo queremos cuidar de ti...– continuó diciendo él mientras la recostaba.

–Estoy teniendo una mala racha– murmuró luego de unos segundos –, pero te prometo que pronto estaré bien... No te preocupes por favor...– le suplicó viéndolo a los ojos –Dormiré un rato y me levantaré como nueva, lo prometo...

Él exhaló no muy seguro –Sólo por ser tú, creeré en tus palabras...– comentó arropándola –Descansa, no te sobre-esfuerces, Kano y Mary pueden preparar su propia comida y yo me encargaré de la cena al llegar, ¿entendido?– no tuvo alternativa más que asentir –Te quiero...– se despidió regalándole un dulce beso en la frente antes de retirarse cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación.

–Kousuke...– murmuró observando la puerta con una mezcla de felicidad y miedo...

El bienestar de sus hermanos valía cualquier sacrificio...

* * *

La curiosidad mató al gato... Eso dicen...

Al despertar no tuvo mejor idea que cotillear aquel sobre que le fue entregado la noche anterior, adormilada y sola en su habitación, no estaba preparada para lo que aquella "inocente" fotografía le revelaría...

Si le hubieran preguntado alguna vez, si una imagen, una simple foto, sería capaz de darle un golpe más grande que cualquier tipo de agresión física, ella habría respondido de inmediato que aquello era imposible... No podía estar más equivocada...

Corrió al baño ignorando el dolor en sus costillas y la mirada atónita de Mary y Kano que veían televisión en la sala, encerrada en aquella habitación descargó su estómago en el inodoro.

Fue terrible observar en aquella imagen el cuerpo de su hermana, destrozado encima de uno de los canteros de flores a un lado del instituto donde estudiaba, un ángulo demasiado explícito, un enfoque que no dejaba nada a la imaginación... Una imagen tan sádica como la persona que la tomó...

Pero instantes más tarde, percatarse de que el reflejo en una de las ventanas de tan trágica escena mostraba algo muy diferente... Aquello fue aún peor...

Kano, era él no había duda de eso, se estaba haciendo pasar por el cadáver de su propia hermana... Él la había visto morir, ella lo sabía, podía leerlo en sus ojos a pesar de que él nunca habló del tema... Y la asociación de ideas fue muy rápida, ese maldito ser despreciable había asesinado a su propia hija, obligando a su hijo a verlo y posteriormente forzándole a hacerse pasar por un cadáver, el cadáver de su hermana...

En esa imagen, se veía claramente como su hermano lloraba tras su máscara, no se detuvo a pensar en lo extraño que era que una cámara pudiera captar la verdadera forma de Shuuya a través de un vidrio, no pudo pensar en nada más que lo retorcido y desesperante que debió ser ese momento para su hermano y lo sádico que era aquel monstruo.

Salió del baño bastante tiempo después, aún llorando, la foto estaba olvidada en el piso de su habitación, y su shock era tan grande que ni siquiera pensó en ocultarla.

–Líder...– murmuró Mary asustada –¿Estás llorando...?

–Kido, ¿qué...?– Kano no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, apenas estuvo a su alcance ella lo abrazó con fuerza, tal vez demasiada –Dime qué sucede por favor...– le suplicó muy confundido y preocupado para lograr reaccionar y responder el abrazo.

Fue como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado, la percepción del tiempo simplemente se apagó y cuando volvió en sí, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, seguía abrazándolo con fuerza, y él permanecía en silencio, acariciando su espalda con lentitud, consolándola pacientemente. Debió pasar bastante tiempo, porque al levantar la mirada pudo ver a Seto sentado en el suelo a un lado de Mary, ambos observándola con genuina preocupación.

–¿Ah...?– preguntó desconcertada observando el hombro de su hermano empapado en sus propias lágrimas.

–Líder...– murmuró Mary, se escuchaba asustada.

–Tsubomi, tenemos que hablar...– dijo Seto con una seriedad que no le conocía.

Observó a Kano quien permanecía en silencio, llevaba su máscara, pero ésta no mostraba una expresión alegre como siempre, se veía muy serio, tanto como Seto.

–N-No me he sentido bien... Lo siento por preocuparlos...– murmuró bajando la mirada.

–Lo que sea...– escuchó decir a Seto, quien en algún momento se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos –No importa si crees que es muy malo o tonto, puedes decirnos lo que sea...– le habló con dulzura, viéndola fijamente.

Sintió miedo, él podía en un instante leer su mente si lo deseaba. Intentó convencerse de que Seto sería incapaz de hurgar en su intimidad por la fuerza, mientras asentía.

–Es como si hubieras olvidado quienes somos...– fueron las primeras palabras de Kano, eran tranquilas y carentes de sentimiento, sin embargo ella podía leer el enojo bajo aquel monótono tono de voz –Hace días que algo no anda bien contigo, seguimos esperando que decidas hablar...

Tragó duro, se sentía acorralada, no podía hablar de lo que sucedía, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si sus hermanos sabían de su misión... Sin embargo, de alguna forma se sentía bien que ellos intentaran protegerla, tanto dolor y sufrimiento le había hecho olvidar que su vida y bienestar aún eran importantes para alguien.

–Supongo que estoy por engriparme...– murmuró levantándose con lentitud.

Sabía que era una excusa estúpida, lo suficiente para dejar a los tres presentes tan atónitos que tuvo tiempo de encerrarse en su habitación, ignorando por completo cualquier intento por sacarla de allí o hacerle entrar en razón.

* * *

Lo que comenzó casi como un berrinche infantil, no tardó en convertirse en una necesidad... Sobre todo cuando ese maldito decidió emular aquella tragedia que años atrás le había dejado sus poderes oculares y un enorme trauma...

¿Cómo mostrarse frente a sus hermanos con la mitad de su rostro quemado?

Una madrugada, cuando ya se cumplía una semana desde que no veía a su familia, de rodillas en aquel laboratorio limpiando un poderoso ácido del piso, escuchó alguien golpear la puerta...

Conocía esos golpes furiosos, eran los mismos que cada día se descargaban contra la puerta de su habitación reforzada con el armario ya que la misma casi había caído por el maltrato constante. Se las apañó para levantar su tembloroso y desfigurado cuerpo y ocultarse en la parte más oscura de la habitación mientras activaba sus ojos.

–¡SÉ QUE LA TIENES AQUÍ!– escuchó los gritos desaforados de Kano en el recibidor, mientras el sonido típico de un intenso forcejeo llenaba toda la casa.

–No sé de qué hablas– respondió aquél monstruo con preocupante tranquilidad.

–¡Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas! ¡Rompiste tu promesa, ¿verdad?! ¡Estás torturando a mi hermana en mi lugar! ¡Maldito desgraciado devuélveme a Tsubomi!– declaración que fue seguida por el sonido de muebles siendo empujados y cayendo –¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!

No podía salir de su escondite o lo arruinaría todo, y no podía quedarse allí escuchando como las cosas se salían de control. Cubrió su boca apenas a tiempo de neutralizar un sollozo, se sentía impotente, estúpida y completamente derrotada... Shuuya la descubriría, o lo que era peor... Ese maldito le haría daño...

Segundos más tarde su temor se volvió una realidad cuando el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo retumbó en toda la casa.

Cayó de rodillas y sin aliento, escuchando las risotadas enloquecidas de aquel monstruo...

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado/traumatizado lo suficiente, no es el género que me salga mejor, pero ya lo empecé y voy a terminarlo, igual sólo quedan unos 3 capítulos, así que no se extenderá demasiado._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	4. Capítulo 3: Observando impotentes

**Capítulo 3: Observando impotentes...**

–Por favor Kano, tirarás su puerta abajo...– murmuró observando preocupado como su hermano no dejaba de golpear aquella puerta, era casi medianoche, y por lo que Mary le informó al llegar a la casa, no dejaba de hacer eso desde que despertó.

–¡Ese es el plan!– respondió el rubio deteniendo por un instante sus golpes sólo para suplirlos con sus gritos –¡Sal de una vez de ahí, Tsubomi!

–No creo que salga mientras sigas comportándote de esa forma...– murmuró poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Dale tiempo, ya lo hará...

–¡¿Tiempo?! ¡No ha salido de la maldita habitación desde anoche! ¡Han pasado más de veinticuatro horas! ¡No ha comido!– exclamó Kano al borde de la histeria, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su preocupación.

–A mí también me preocupa eso, pero nada podemos hacer si ella no quiere salir o comer...– intentó razonar.

–¡Sí podemos! Tiramos la puerta, la sacamos a la fuerza y la obligamos a comer.

–Kano...

–¡Kano, nada! ¡Creí que estarías de acuerdo!– le gritó ahora dirigiendo su furia a él –¡Al diablo con todos, me voy a dormir!– exclamó corriendo a su habitación y dando un portazo que hizo temblar los cimientos.

Exhaló frustrado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello –Kido, ¿estás bien?– le preguntó con suavidad, levantando la voz lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

–Sí...– la respuesta de su hermana sonó tan débil, seguramente estaba llorando, Kano podía ser muy cruel cuando se desesperaba.

–Lo hace porque te quiere... Igual que yo...– le aseguró, recargándose en la puerta mientras Mary le hacía señas desde el sofá –Mary también, y los tres estaremos aquí, esperando a que te sientas preparada para salir... Nadie va a juzgarte, sabes eso, ¿verdad?

–Sí...

–Buenas noches, intenta descansar, espero verte mañana– se despidió tristemente, Kano no era el único que sentía que moriría de preocupación si la situación se alargaba durante más tiempo...

* * *

Cinco días... Cinco interminables días y ella continuaba sin salir de su habitación. Si estaba intentando vengarse de él por cada broma de mal gusto, por cada mentira o burla... Se estaba pasando, aquella tortura no valía ni mil años de interminables bromas...

–¿Tienes una maldita idea de cuanto daño nos haces con esto?– le preguntó con su voz ronca sentado en el piso frente a la puerta.

No se trataba únicamente de su negativa a salir, se trataba de que podía escuchar claramente como ella lloraba dentro de la habitación. Sufría, sufría en soledad cuando él permanecía casi todo el día frente a su puerta escuchándola, deseando con toda su alma ser capaz de consolarla.

Esa noche Seto se reunió con él en su habitación.

–Lo siento, pero no voy a hacer eso...– negó su hermano una vez más.

–¡¿Prefieres quedarte aquí de brazos cruzados?! ¡Kido morirá de hambre, o de sed! ¡No sale ni siquiera al baño! ¡¿Qué esperas para hacer algo?!– exclamó viéndolo a los ojos, intentando encontrar algo de razón en su hermano, quien parecía haber olvidado el maldito sentido común –¡¿Que deje de responder a nuestros llamados?!

Para su sorpresa y estupefacción él asintió –Ella está bien, al menos lo suficiente para permanecer consciente y hablarnos– aseguró –. Creo que sale por las noches a comer algo, suelo dejarle la cena en el microondas y al día siguiente encuentro el plato vacío– lo miró con seriedad –. Kano, ella no está dejándose morir, simplemente no quiere vernos... Y no iré contra su voluntad ayudándote a tirar la puerta.

–¡Kido no es el tipo de persona que te odia de un día al otro! ¡Ella está sufriendo por algo! ¡Por eso se oculta de nosotros! ¡Seto, por favor! ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué sucede!

–No tiraré esa puerta, lo siento hermano...– murmuró el castaño levantándose de la cama –Respetaré su intimidad de la misma forma en que respeto la tuya...– sentenció caminando hacia la salida.

–Si fuera Mary tirarías la puerta, leerías su mente y probablemente la esposarías a ti para no volver a perderla de vista...– murmuró por lo bajo con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

Su hermano se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta –No Kano– negó –, hay una enorme diferencia entre cariño y posesividad... Si Mary decidiera alejarse de mí, respetaría su decisión...

–¡Kido no decidió esto! ¡¿No puedes darte cuenta de que algo muy malo le sucede?!

–Somos sus hermanos, nuestro deber es apoyarla, respetarla, y cuidar de ella en lo que podamos. Y eso es lo que planeo hacer– dicho esto se marchó de la habitación dejando a Kano revolviéndose en sus propios miedos.

–No estamos cuidando de ella...– murmuró dejándose caer en la cama, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Si esto sigue así... Perderé la única hermana que me queda...– sollozó recordando la tragedia de aquel quince de agosto, casi se cumplía un año desde que el haber tomado esa postura pasiva, limitándose a apoyar y respetar la decisión de Ayano, provocó su muerte. Nunca dejaría de culparse por aquello y definitivamente jamás se resignaría a cometer el mismo error con Kido...

* * *

Se mantuvo despierto toda la madrugada, sentado en la puerta de su habitación esperando escuchar algún sonido que le indicara que ella había salido. El sonido nunca llegó así cuando su celular marcó las dos AM, salió en puntillas, no quería alertarla y que se ocultara... Para su sorpresa, aquella puerta llena de las marcas de sus puños, se abrió con facilidad... Ella había usado su poder para salir sin ser escuchada. Era tan obvio que se sintió un completo idiota.

Recorrió la casa, la dio vuelta por completo, pero ella no estaba por ningún sitio...

–¿Dónde se metió?– se preguntó entrando a la habitación de la propia Kido, en busca de alguna pista...

Pista que encontró en forma de vendajes ensangrentados en el cesto de la basura –Mierda...– murmuró saliendo de la habitación –No puede ser... No puede ser eso...– masculló mientras se ponía sus botas y salía de la base.

Lo sospechaba desde hacía días, pero no quería creer en ello, le aterraba creerlo... Ese maldito no había vuelto a comunicarse, casualmente desde que Kido comenzó a comportarse de esa forma tan extraña.

–Maldita sea, todo encaja...– murmuró mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles, su mirada sombría y sin máscara alguna, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no podía imaginar un peor escenario –Voy a matarlo...

Respirando con dureza apresuró el paso, no quería pensar en las cosas terribles que ese maldito le habría hecho a su hermana... Su hermanita, esa tan fuerte y valiente, esa capaz de cuidar de todos como una madre, esa que en el fondo era tierna y en extremo sensible, esa que odiaba las cosas aterradoras... Esa que tanto adoraba y a la que había jurado en silencio proteger de todo y de todos...

La vio herida, la vio llorar, la vio encerrarse en su habitación negando el contacto con ellos... Ocultando su dolor de la misma forma en la que él lo hizo...

–Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta...– susurró para sí mismo en el momento en que llegó a la casa, enfrentaría a ese monstruo y se llevaría a Kido muy lejos de allí, así tuviera que sacarla de la ciudad o el país, la alejaría de esa maldita bestia...

Y luego, regresaría a acabar con el monstruo, como debió hacerlo desde el inicio.

Golpeó la puerta con furia incontrolable, sin importar si sus ya dañados nudillos se hacían pedazos... En esos momentos pensar con claridad no era una opción. En cuestión de segundos, que a él le parecieron siglos, el monstruo abrió la puerta, con su odiosa sonrisa y esa mirada llena de desprecio.

No le permitió decir una palabra, se lanzó sobre él, como un animal salvaje directo a su yugular, intentando estrangularlo mientras gritaba desaforado –¡SÉ QUE LA TIENES AQUÍ!– forcejeó con él, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, el hombre no lograba quitárselo encima.

–No sé de qué hablas– respondió aquél monstruo con preocupante tranquilidad para alguien que estaba siendo ferozmente atacado.

Definitivamente la cosa que controlaba el cuerpo de su padre, no era humana.

–¡Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas! ¡Rompiste tu promesa, ¿verdad?! ¡Estás torturando a mi hermana en mi lugar! ¡Maldito desgraciado devuélveme a Tsubomi!– ordenó sacando fuerzas de su propia furia, empujándolo sin cuidado y sin preocuparse por el estruendo del mueble que cayó junto a esa cosa –¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!

El monstruo permaneció en el suelo, sin responder y con aquella sádica sonrisa, lo disfrutaba... Se abalanzó sobre él, ese sería el último día de la bestia en ese mundo...

El sonido del seguro de un arma siendo quitado le dio el indicio de que su predicción pronto se haría realidad, pero la que desaparecería, no sería la bestia que esperaba...

Por los pelos logró hacerse a un lado en el momento en que el disparo resonó en sus oídos dejándolo casi sordo. Cayó al suelo con sus ojos muy abiertos y su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, y como si aquel disparo hubiera extinguido toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo, permaneció inmóvil escuchando las risotadas del hombre.

–Creo que fallé...– comentó Kenjirou sentándose en el piso mientras observaba el humo que salía del revólver –Pero ya que estás más tranquilo, tal vez seas capaz de entender que la persona que buscas no está aquí.

–No... Te creo...– murmuró intentando incorporarse –Tú la tienes... La dañaste... Voy a matarte de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra por eso...

–En ese caso estarías matando al humano, no a mí, yo soy inmortal... ¿Lo habías olvidado?– preguntó esa cosa levantándose –Y si extrañas los trabajos que te he pedido puedo volver a hacerlo...

–Digamos que te creo...– masculló logrando finalmente ponerse de pie –¿Por qué has pasado una semana sin llamarme?

–No necesitaba nada de ti...– comentó de buen humor, observándolo de reojo –Francamente me caes bastante mal, no te invitaría a tomar un café para charlar de la vida... Y hablando de eso, si no quieres que realmente lo tome con tus hermanos, ¡lárgate de aquí! Ya pensaré un castigo por tu terrible comportamiento de hoy.

Lo observó fijamente por unos segundos, aunque lo intentara, era incapaz de leer a ese tipo, sin embargo si Tsubomi estuviera en esa casa, ya habría aparecido frente a él asustada por el disparo, y si ella no se encontraba allí, lo mejor sería marcharse y continuar buscándola.

–Me largo...– informó, saliendo de la casa mientras analizaba la situación.

En resumen, su búsqueda había vuelto a un punto muerto, era un alivio saber que no estaba en manos de ese maldito, pero aquello no hacía menos cierto el hecho de que desconocía su paradero... Y aquellos vendajes con sangre que encontró en la habitación no podían significar nada bueno.

Después de dar un par de vueltas sin rumbo, decidió regresar, con un poco de suerte ella ya habría vuelto... Suerte que no tuvo por supuesto, pero al menos aún podía esperarla... Si su teoría era cierta y esa no era la primer salida nocturna de su hermana, ella regresaría como cada noche a la casa para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala, viendo fijamente la puerta, esperó casi una hora antes de que ésta se abriera, siendo capaz de ver a su hermana por primer vez después de casi una semana.

Tal vez fuera el tiempo sin verla o la oscuridad de la sala, pero aunque no pudiera divisar su rostro, podía decir sin lugar a dudas que algo no andaba bien... Su delgado cuerpo se perdía dentro del canguro, y sus movimientos, se habían vuelto lentos y temblorosos.

Pero eso, no la liberaría de la responsabilidad de darle una explicación –¿Dónde estuviste?– le preguntó seriamente, haciéndola dar un torpe respingo, como si no hubiera detectado su presencia hasta el momento en que le habló.

Irónico siendo ella la " _chica fantasma_ ", y él alguien que todo ese tiempo permaneció sentado frente a sus ojos, sin intensiones de esconderse.

La escuchó balbucear, notando como su temblor aumentaba, tenía que ser algo realmente malo...

–Te hice una pregunta– volvió a elevar la voz sin importarle despertar al resto, habló fría y duramente, ya habría tiempo para abrazarla, consolarla y acabar con sus propias manos con lo que fuera que la tenía en ese estado, la prioridad en esos momentos era obtener una respuesta.

–Es-Estuve en... Un sitio...– murmuró ella, llevando las manos a su capucha y bajándola aún más sobre su rostro, a sabiendas de que usar su poder no le serviría para desaparecer, no frente a los ojos de quien siempre y sin importar como, lograba encontrarla.

–¡¿En serio...?!– preguntó con el mayor sarcasmo que era capaz de expresar –¡Acabas de darme la sorpresa más grande de mi jodida vida! ¡¿Me crees imbécil?! ¡Responde a mi pregunta de una maldita vez!– gritó descontrolándose nuevamente, como tantas veces le sucedió frente a esa puerta, que lo separó de ella durante toda una semana.

Kido intentó huir a su habitación, pero él se interpuso en su camino –¡No vas a encerrarte ahí de nuevo!– exclamó mientras observaba como ella se cubría el rostro con sus manos, logrando así llenarlo de intriga.

–Estuve... Con alguien...– confesó ella en el momento en que él se inclinaba hacia delante con intenciones de ver su rostro más de cerca.

–¿Con quién...?– preguntó en un susurró, olvidando por un instante su interés por ese rostro que ella tanto se empeñaba en ocultar de él.

–Con... Mi novio...

–¿Ah...?– fue lo único que salió de su boca, y por un rato su cerebro pareció desconectarse.

No era como si no hubiera manejado aquella posibilidad alguna vez, pero sólo al principio, y la descartó de inmediato por improbable... Al menos en esos momentos la creyó improbable. Tardó largo rato en percatarse de que ella había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación, y dando tumbos, aún sin terminar de salir de su estupefacción, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas... Y más que nada, necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar su decepción amorosa.

Cruzó con sigilo el espacio desde la entrada hasta la cama de su hermano y se sentó allí en silencio, riendo sin gracia al observar como Seto podía seguir dormido a pesar de los gritos en la sala y que alguien hubiera entrado a su habitación y estuviera sentado en su cama.

–Mejor así... Trabajas todo el día por nosotros, mereces descansar...– murmuró sonriendo levemente.

Permaneció unos segundos perdido en sus pensamientos, pero su mirada volvió a dirigirse a su hermano quien abrazaba la almohada con cariño. Rodó sus ojos mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

–Ahm... Está bien... Sigue dormido...– comentó ya no en voz baja –Eso es Seto... Descansa hermano...– le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo que tenía por encima de la almohada, pero él continuaba viajando por el mundo de los sueños.

–¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que es que no te despiertes cuando alguien irrumpe en tu habitación por la noche?– le preguntó levantando la voz mientras daba saltitos sobre la cama –¡Al diablo!– exclamó finalmente dándole un suave puñetazo al pecho –¡Abre tus ojos de una vez!– le gritó.

–¿Ah... qué...?– murmuró Seto somnoliento, mientras se sentaba en la cama –¿Pasa algo?

–No me digas que te desperté...– comentó con falso arrepentimiento –¡¿Conoces algo llamado instinto de supervivencia?!– preguntó, ganándose la mirada confundida de su hermano –En fin...– exhaló, con el brillo de sus ojos oscureciéndose por completo –Vi a Kido...

–¿Lograste verla cuando salió de su habitación?– él asintió –¿Está bien? ¿Comió algo...?

–No lo sé...– negó esta vez, su voz había adquirido un tono serio y profundo –Ella... Salió de la casa, la esperé en la sala hasta que regresó...

–¡¿Salir?! ¡¿A esta hora?! ¡¿A dónde pudo...?!– cuestionó confundido, siendo interrumpido por una escueta respuesta que lo dejó sin aliento.

–A ver a su novio.

–¿Novio...?– logró responder luego de unos segundos –¿Novio... Novio?

–No lo repitas más, por favor...– murmuró cabizbajo –¿Puedes creerlo...? Nuestra pequeña hermanita... ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué depresión!– exclamó levantando los brazos al cielo mientras dejaba caer su espalda sobre la cama –¿Quieres decirme dónde encontró a alguien mejor que yo?– preguntó a lo que Seto se limitó a verlo de reojo –¡¿Por qué no respondes?!

–En fin...– exhaló su hermano apresurándose por cambiar el tema –Al menos ahora sabemos que está bien, seguro no quería vernos porque no se atrevía a contarnos que...

–No lo está...– lo interrumpió Kano volviendo a su tono de voz sombrío –Está herida... Esa persona la está hiriendo...– aseguró viéndolo con absoluta seriedad.

–¡¿Herida?!– preguntó con miedo –Lo dices en sentido figurado, ¿verdad?

Él negó sin apartar la mirada –Hay vendajes con sangre en su habitación, y ella estaba ocultando su rostro de mí... Ese maldito... Está dañándola físicamente, y probablemente en otras formas...– antes de darse cuenta estaba sollozando –Y nosotros aquí, sin hacer nada...

Seto cerró sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas y asintió –Quédate a dormir aquí...– murmuró levantándose en busca del futón que guardaba en el armario –Mañana a primer hora tiraremos su puerta abajo, y averiguaremos qué es lo que sucede así tenga que leer su mente...– volteó a verlo con una media sonrisa –Vamos a salvar a nuestra hermanita...

Se sentó en la cama y asintió, sintiéndose apenas aliviado –Sí... La protegeremos de lo que sea... Hasta el final...

–Hasta el final...– repitió Seto, sellando aquel pacto de hermanos.

* * *

–A la una... A las dos...– comenzó la cuenta –Y a las...

–¡TRES!– gritaron al unísono, chocando sus cuerpos contra la puerta, puerta que se abrió de inmediato sin oponer resistencia alguna, dejando al par de jóvenes tirados en el suelo, mientras Mary chillaba preocupada.

–Uhh... qué golpazo...– murmuró Kano levantando la cabeza.

–Sí, pero ya estamos dentro– comentó Seto, mientras se incorporaba –. ¿Dónde está Kido?– preguntó viendo a todos lados.

–¿Ah...?

En efecto, no había ni rastro de su hermana, de inmediato los dos se pusieron a buscar, mientras Mary permanecía en el umbral de la puerta cubriendo la única salida.

–Aún con su poder no puede haberse escondido tan bien...– murmuró Kano abriendo cada cajón por pequeño que fuera –¡La habitación no es tan grande!

–Encontré algo...– avisó Seto tomando un papel que estaba sobre el escritorio –Es una carta...

Los tres se reunieron en el centro de la habitación y Seto comenzó a leerla.

" _Kano, Seto y Mary:_

 _Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme, estaré bien se los juro, y volveré. En unos días regresaré con ustedes, así que no se preocupen por mí, ya les hice demasiado daño con esto._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Kido."_

 **Continuará.**

 _No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda._

 _Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, calculo que en un par más terminará esto, y lo siento por el cambio de perspectiva pero se me hacía necesario._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y por supuesto a todos aquellos que siguen la historia._

 _Nos leeremos pronto._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


	5. Capítulo 4: Tocar fondo

**Capítulo 4: Tocar fondo.**

Incluso con todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, apenas le alcanzó para alquilar una semana en la apestosa habitación de un hotelucho de los suburbios... Una pocilga en todo su nefasto esplendor...

Sin embargo aquello poco le importó, sabía que aún si fuera un palacio no sería capaz de disfrutarlo, no después de lo que hizo... No después de mentirle en la cara a sus hermanos, de dejarles esa carta asegurando que regresaría, aún sabiendo perfectamente que aquello no iba a suceder...

¿Qué haría cuando la semana se cumpliera? ¿A dónde iría...? Pensarlo le pareció estúpido, de alguna forma tenía la certeza de que no se vería obligada a tomar aquella decisión...

Una semana era mucho tiempo, y si se mantenía el ritmo actual... No llegaría viva a ese momento.

Rió amargamente mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, pensar en la muerte ya no le causaba el más mínimo temor... No después de conocer la realidad, una tan cruel y oscura que obligó a su hermano a mentirle a los que amaba, a su padre a ser poseído por un monstruo para sobrevivir, y a ella, con su rostro desfigurado por el fuego, a alejarse de quienes amaba...

En esos momentos, observando distante las manchas de humedad en el techo, lamentaba no haber tomado la decisión de marcharse antes... Cuando aún no había lastimado a sus hermanos...

Ellos fueron testigos de como su salud empeoró, de como pasó de ser alguien relativamente fuerte a una muñeca de trapo sin voluntad, temblorosa y gimoteante... Pero no se quedó allí... Se encerró en un egoísta intento por evadir sus preguntas y evitar con todas sus fuerzas que ellos pudieran notar sus heridas... Y luego, cuando ya les había hecho todo el daño que fue capaz, los abandonó vilmente...

Si no se había ganado el infierno con sus mentiras, aquello seguramente había cumplido con el cometido de hacerla arder en sus profundidades durante una larga eternidad...

Incluso le dijo a Kano aquello del novio, otra mentira por supuesto, y si bien esa no fue planificada sino un intento desesperado por que él no viera su rostro, le había dolido decirle aquello... A él también, sabía perfectamente aquello...

Se giró en la cama, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para su misión nocturna... Observó la pantalla de su celular ignorando los cientos de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de sus hermanos, desechando todo antes de leerlo y puso la alarma... Si solamente ese día fuera capaz de dormir... Si al menos en sus sueños algo saliera bien...

* * *

Durmió... Aterrorizada por las pesadillas, pero lo hizo... Ninguna pesadilla podía superar la realidad de todas formas...

Realidad que en esos momentos consistía en caminar por calles oscuras y poco transitadas detrás de "su padre", cubriendo la presencia de ambos.

–¿Qué se supone que buscamos?– preguntó en un tono cansino y monótono, no era como si realmente quisiera saberlo, pero el silencio iba a enloquecerla... Aún más.

–A alguien...– respondió el hombre tranquilamente con una media sonrisa.

–¿A quién...?

–A cualquiera...– aquella respuesta la desconcertó, incluso despertó algo de curiosidad en su marchito espíritu –¡Bingo!– exclamó al ver una sombra asomarse en el horizonte.

Cuando esa persona estuvo a unos diez metros de ellos, pudo distinguir que se trataba de un joven de no más de veinte años, comenzaba a preguntarse qué tramaba el monstruo al cual ella ocultaba cuando éste sacó un caño de metal del bolsillo interno de su bata.

–¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!– chilló, era una pregunta retórica por supuesto, no necesitaba más que eso para comprender sus intensiones.

–¿No es evidente?– preguntó con tranquilidad esperando que el chico se acercara lo suficiente –Pensaba traer una sierra eléctrica, me habría visto como un verdadero científico loco, y la prensa hubiera hablado de eso por meses, pero son pesadas y pueden fallar, un caño es siempre confiable– comentó con morbosa alegría en su voz, mientras levantaba el arma, esperando el momento perfecto para partirle el cráneo a la pobre víctima.

–¡NO!– gritó anulando su poder y lanzándose sobre el hombre, comenzando a forcejear para quitarle el caño.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Imbécil!– gritó el monstruo al tiempo que el joven gritaba aterrado por la aparición repentina de esas dos personas frente a él –¡Pagarás por esto!– le aseguró asestándole un rodillazo en el estómago, que la dejó de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

Por fortuna el joven obedeció a su instinto más básico y huyó del lugar a toda velocidad –Lo arruinaste...– murmuró el monstruo observando como su presunta víctima corría lejos de su alcance –¡Eres una maldita inútil!– le gritó nuevamente pateándole el rostro esta vez –¡Ya no me sirves! ¡Volveré a usarlo a él!

–N-No...– suplicó con dificultad mientras intentaba incorporarse del suelo donde la dejó la última patada –T-Tenemos... U-Un... Trato...

–¡Trato que no vale si interfieres en mis asuntos!

–No me pidas que...– tosió la sangre acumulada en su boca antes de seguir –Observe como intentas asesinar a alguien... Y no intente impedirlo...

–Tu hermano lo habría hecho...– aseguró él, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la casa.

–Mientes...– murmuró siguiéndolo.

–¿Quieres comprobarlo?– preguntó deteniéndose y tomando su celular –Ayer se veía muy ansioso por realizar otro de mis encargos...– comentó marcando un número.

–¡Ni se te ocurra llamarlo!– le gritó golpeando la mano con la que ese hombre sostenía el móvil.

–Creo que alguien necesita un castigo...– comentó Kenjirou observando como su teléfono volaba lejos de ellos.

–¿Castigo...?– preguntó estúpidamente en lugar de aprovechar ese par de segundos para escapar...

Antes de darse cuenta ese monstruo había puesto una mano en su nuca y con inhumana fuerza golpeó su rostro contra el muro más cercano.

El alarido de dolor se quedó atorado en su garganta, su nariz se había roto, no había duda de ello, su garganta se había llenado por completo del sabor metálico de su propia sangre hasta el punto de no permitirle respirar, pero lo más doloroso era esa intensa puntada que se volvía más y más insoportable a cada instante.

Se desplomó en la acera con su consciencia casi desvanecida, tardó varios minutos en comprender el origen de aquel dolor... Una temblorosa mano cubrió su ojo destrozado, el culpable de ello, un inocente clavo que sostenía un cartel ahora cubierto de sangre.

Lloró... Más aterrada que adolorida... Aquel monstruo se marchó en algún momento, probablemente sin haberse preocupado por voltear a verla, dejándola mal herida, desangrándose sola en una calle vacía en plena madrugada...

¿Aquel era su destino? ¿Morir de esa forma...?

* * *

Debía admitir que tuvo suerte, sólo necesitó desmayarse en aquel lugar para que alguien la encontrara y llamara una ambulancia. Hacía unos pocos minutos que había despertado en ese hospital, su primer reacción fue intentar escapar antes de que alguien llegara a hacer preguntas incómodas... Pero en su estado, mareada por los calmantes y luego de una importante pérdida de sangre no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

El doctor que entró a su habitación, la primer persona que vio al despertar, le informó que tuvo suerte en ser atenida a tiempo, al parecer ese clavo que se incrustó en su ojo destrozándolo permanentemente, no llegó a afectar su cerebro... Según ese doctor, aquello era una buena noticia...

Balbuceó una serie de números al azar cuando el hombre le pidió el número telefónico de sus padres, y reprimió el llanto hasta que él se marchó...

Aún valiéndose de su poder, escapar del hospital fue complicado, pero aún más lo fue apartar el dolor, el terror, y cada fibra de sentido común en su cuerpo, para dirigirse nuevamente a la casa donde aquel monstruo que había destrozado por completo su vida, la esperaba...

Si no lo hacía... Si huía... Él con toda seguridad volvería a llamar a Kano.

Y cuanto más terrible se volvía su existencia, más segura estaba de no desearle aquello a nadie, mucho menos a su hermano.

–¿Qué más me puede hacer...?– se preguntó antes de golpear aquella puerta –¿Matarme...?

Debía cuidar de sus hermanos, era lo único que la mantenía en pie... Sin embargo, morir se escuchaba tan jodidamente tentador.

–Sabía que regresarías– fue lo primero que esa bestia dijo al abrir la puerta, mientras la veía de arriba a abajo –Te ves horrible...

–Cállate...– murmuró entrando, empujándolo levemente con su hombro al pasar.

–¿Pero qué tenemos aquí...? La pajarita de pronto se cree halcón...

–Dí lo que quieras... Ya no puedes herirme...– murmuró deteniéndose a mitad de la sala –Y no me amenaces con meter a mis hermanos en esto... El trato fue claro, si quieres destruirme tendrás que hacerlo directamente...– aseguró girando para verlo con desafiante seriedad – _De todas formas ya no queda nada de mí en pie_ – pensó sintiendo el alivio de quien ya no tiene nada que perder.

El hombre rió con ganas –¿Crees que ya usé todos mis recursos?– se acercó lentamente y tomó su mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos –¿Realmente crees que no puedo hacerte sufrir hasta que prefieras acabar con tu propia vida?

–¿Eso buscas...? ¿Que me suicide...?– preguntó sin ánimos reales de enfrentarlo, poco le importaba su respuesta, pero conservaba aquella costumbre de intentar mostrar que jamás bajaría los brazos.

–Suena realmente tentador...– comentó soltándola –Si te asesino con mis propias manos tus hermanos podrían molestarse, y me obligarían a asesinarlos demasiado pronto...

–Me dan igual tus motivos... No te daré gusto...– murmuró cansadamente.

–Tal vez es tiempo de que lo sepas...– comentó él ganándose algo de su atención –Dime algo, ¿dónde crees que esté el alma de tu padre...? Hablo de este hombre, del que uso su cuerpo...

–¿Muerta...?– preguntó con dureza, como si la suerte que sufrió su padre no le importara.

–Te equivocas– sonrió abiertamente –, está justo aquí, dentro de este cuerpo, observándolo todo...

Ok, aquello sí logró sorprenderla.

–En un principio sólo podía controlar este cuerpo por la noche...– continuó –Sin embargo después de que un par de cosillas sucedieran, su espíritu se debilitó tanto que mi control sobre él es permanente...

En efecto, aún no anochecía y su padre poseía esos ojos rojos y actitud que no dejaba lugar a dudas que el monstruo lo controlaba –¿Por qué me cuentas... Esto...?– preguntó en un hilo de voz, intentando en vano que no se notara cuanto le afectaba esa información...

Si su padre era testigo de todo lo que sucedía, el pobre hombre debía haber enloquecido dentro de ese cuerpo, ella lo hubiera hecho...

–Supongo que me pasé un poco con tu castigo, ¿quieres hablar con tu padre por unos momentos? Eso te haría sentir mejor, ¿cierto?

Aquella oferta la dejó sin palabras, sabía que había una trampa, tenía que haberla... Pero su turbado cerebro no le permitía encontrarla.

–Lo tomaré como un sí... Tienen un minuto, aprovéchenlo– comentó sonriendo, en cuanto dejó de hablar sus ojos regresaron al negro habitual, ese color de pupilas que sin saberlo, tanto extrañaba.

Dio un paso hacia atrás expectante, mientras observaba como el rostro del hombre se deformaba en una mueca confusa, que cambió poco a poco a mostrar terror puro, terror y culpabilidad.

–Tsubomi...– escuchó salir de sus labios en ese tono de voz tan dulce y desesperado que sintió deseos de llorar –Mira lo que te ha hecho...– murmuró al borde de las lágrimas acercando su temblorosa mano al rostro de su hija.

–Papá... ¿Realmente eres tú?– avanzó el paso que había retrocedido previamente, algo de esperanza nació en su interior, su padre seguía vivo, si existía alguna forma de acabar con esa cosa, entonces volverían a tenerlo con ellos...

–¡No te acerques!– gritó el hombre retirando la mano antes de llegar a tocarla y dando un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás, en un intento por alejarse de su contacto –¡Busca a tus hermanos y huyan de la ciudad! Váyanse lejos... ¡Lo más lejos posible! ¡No permitan que los encuentre!

–No vamos a dejarte a merced de esa cosa ahora que sé que puedo salvarte...– murmuró negando, mientras sus propias lágrimas caían de su ojos sano.

–No pueden... Nadie puede salvarme ya...– murmuró él –Pero tal vez aún haya una posibilidad para ustedes...

–¡Para ti también la hay! Si sólo lográramos sacar a ese monstruo de tu cuerpo... Si al menos...– no pudo terminar la frase cuando observó como su padre sacaba un revólver del bolsillo interno de su bata y lo llevaba a su sien –¡¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?!

–Acabar con esto...– murmuró sacándole el seguro al arma –Por favor Tsubomi, vete, no quiero que veas esto.

–¡No permitiré que hagas algo así!– exclamó colgándose de su brazo, consiguiendo con mucho esfuerzo que el arma volara lejos.

–Hija... ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito hacerlo! ¡No sabes lo que él planea!

–¡Dime qué planea! ¡Si lo sabemos tal vez seamos capaces de detenerlo!

–Lo dudo... Lo que él piensa hacer es...– en el momento más importante el hombre se quedó callado y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos –¡Terminó el tiempo!– exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras ella se alejaba a una distancia prudente...

Fue muy inocente al pensar que ese monstruo permitiría que algo de información importante se filtrara...

–¿Disfrutaste del momento familiar?– preguntó el monstruo caminando sin prisa hasta su arma y recogiéndola –Tu padre es demasiado desordenado, estas cosas no deben quedar tiradas por ahí...

Permaneció en silencio observándolo, tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar a ese monstruo del cuerpo de su padre, sería duro para él, pero si retomaba el control de su vida, estaba segura de que ella y sus hermanos podrían ayudarlo a superar todo lo que vivió...

Su madre y su hermana habían desaparecido, pero él no... Si solamente existiera un futuro en el que ellos tres fueran capaces de vivir junto a su padre... Entonces cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena, incluso se sacrificaría a sí misma si con eso lograra sacar a los tres hombres más importantes en su vida de ese maldito infierno.

–Te ves muy pensativa– lo escuchó decir, dio un respingo al notar la cercanía del monstruo –¿Nostálgica...?– preguntó en un tono de voz que no le gustó nada.

–¿Para qué me mostraste eso?– le preguntó alejándose con desconfianza.

–Para darte una esperanza...– comentó aquella bestia volviendo a acortar la distancia.

–¿Por qué querrías hacer eso...?– preguntó mientras continuaba retrocediendo.

Antes de darse cuenta de las intensiones del hombre frente a ella, su espalda tocó la pared, la sombra de ese tipo estaba sobre ella, y su margen de movimiento era muy acotado. En otras palabras, había sido acorralada...

–¡Quítate!– intentó empujarlo, pero no logró moverlo.

–¡Guarda silencio!– le gritó el hombre asestándole una bofetada –¡En esta casa te comportarás como una dama!

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, no el golpe, sino aquellas palabras... Esas palabras que creyó, y esperó, no volver a escuchar jamás.

Sintió como el hombre tomaba su cabello y jalaba de él arrastrándola por toda la extensión de la sala, y por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Gritó y pataleó, pero ese maldito tenía demasiada fuerza, se sintió desolada, se sintió pequeña y débil, se sintió exactamente como en aquella época...

La impotencia, la frustración, la culpa... Y aquel intenso miedo que no dejaba de atormentarla noche tras noche, en su camión rosa con volados, abrazada a aquel conejito de peluche, observando la puerta fijamente, suplicando internamente un sentido " _Esta noche no..._ ".

Regresó a la realidad cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón, intentó levantarse de inmediato, como si la superficie bajo ella estuviese hecha de ácido, pero el monstruo sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió.

–Esto te trae recuerdos, ¿no es así?– preguntó él mientras se estiraba para sacar algo desde debajo de la cama, sin correr el riesgo de dejarla ir.

–¿Cómo...?– murmuró más preocupada por comprender la situación que por lo que sucedería en sí.

No había forma de que ese maldito lo supiera, aquellas terribles noches de su infancia eran un secreto, un secreto entre ella y esa persona, esa que murió hacía mucho, y ella jamás habló de aquello con nadie... Ni con sus hermanos, ni con sus padres adoptivos, con absolutamente nadie...

–¿Yo lo sé todo, bastarda...?– fue la respuesta del monstruo mientras ataba sus muñecas con cuerdas de las que perfectamente podría liberarse en otra situación...

Una situación en la cual conservara la cordura suficiente para hacer el intento por escapar... No cuando imágenes de su pasado y el terrible presente se mezclaban en su mente, confundiendo realidad y recuerdo... Pudiendo ver el rostro maníaco de su padre biológico, en los rasgos deformados del que minutos antes le habló como su padre, el verdadero, el único que la quiso... El que sería incapaz de tocarla de la forma en que lo hacía en esos momentos...

Cerró sus ojos, su padre jamás le haría eso, su padre no era como aquel despreciable ser...

–¡Abre tus ojos bastarda!– una nueva bofetada, y obedeció...

Tal como años atrás... Ella obedeció... Se mantuvo en silencio, observando casi sin pestañear el rostro de quien se divertía a su costa...

Dolió... Como en el pasado dolió... Pero no gritó, una dama no debe gritar, aquello lo tenía muy bien aleccionado...

Lloró... Tanto que las sábanas bajo ella terminaron empapadas... Empapadas en todo tipo de fluidos, pero principalmente sangre y lágrimas.

El hombre la dejó finalmente. Aquella navaja junto al resto de los objetos filosos que había escondido bajo su cama esperando el momento, objetos que usó en toda su extensión, saciando así esa necesidad de sadismo que tan feliz le hacía, fueron ubicados en la repisa a un lado de la foto de Ayaka.

Su estado físico, lamentable por completo, no le hacía justicia a como se sentía por dentro... Su madre lo había visto todo... Todos sus pecados expuestos por completo en la cama donde sus padres durmieron en épocas de felicidad.

Quería desaparecer... Desaparecer para siempre, no volver a ser vista o recordada por nadie... Sólo quería dejar de existir para siempre...

–Fue interesante...– escuchó decir a ese maldito apenas terminó de arreglar su ropa.

No le importó... Nada le importaba ya... Nada podía captar su atención, excepto eso que cayó sobre la cama frente a sus ojos.

Tardó un poco en enfocar la vista y distinguir la forma de aquella arma, el revólver con el que Kenjirou intentó quitarse la vida unas horas antes.

–Sólo tiene una bala, úsala con sabiduría– aconsejó el monstruo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Se tambaleó hasta llegar a sostener la puerta de su habitación de hotel, alcanzó apenas a dar una vuelta a la llave antes de desplomarse. Se arrastró dentro, sin importarle el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando, aquella hemorragia que parecía no querer detenerse era apenas una insignificante muestra de lo rota que estaba...

No fue capaz de subir a su cama, así que se quedó sentada en el piso, recostada a una pared, observando su puerta abierta, pensando en ese futuro que ya no significaba nada para ella...

Tantos sueños, tantas infantiles ilusiones... Fue tan ingenua al pensar que alguien como ella podría disfrutar de una vida normal... Si desde el principio su existencia completa estuvo mal... No debió nacer, no debió ser acogida por su padre cuando su madre la abandonó... No debió regresar a la vida luego de morir en aquel incendio... Cada maldita oportunidad que la vida le dio para dejarlo, para irse del mundo sin lastimar a nadie, cada una de ellas las evadió...

Había sido suficiente... Tomó el arma que llevaba escondida en su bolsillo... Acabaría con su existencia, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad más, y esta vez la aprovecharía...

Dejó su celular en el suelo a un lado, pensó en escribir algo para quien la encontrara, pero no lo haría... Desaparecería sin dejar más rastro que un cuerpo inerte.

Cerró sus ojos y colocó el cañón de ese revolver en su boca.

Cobardes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras recordaba esos momentos felices, esas personas que amaba y no era capaz de volver a ver... No de esa forma... No cuando se había convertido en un patético montón de basura...

El peor ser que existía... Y como tal sólo merecía una cosa...

Desaparecer...


	6. Capítulo final: Muerte

**Capítulo final: Muerte.**

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras su dedo hacía presión en el gatillo.

Finalmente desaparecería, finalmente dejaría de sufrir y de hacer sufrir a quienes la querían...

Finalmente todo acabaría...

–¡KIDO!– abrió sus ojos con desconcierto, no había forma de que ignorara ese grito.

Ella jamás sería capaz de ignorar aquella voz...

Y él... Jamás olvidaría la imagen frente a sus ojos...

Fue aterrador tomar conciencia de que ella se había ido... Fue aún más aterrador, luego de dos días con sus noches buscando información, saberla en ese lugar sucio y lleno de mal vivientes. Y no pudo pensar en una palabra que le hiciera justicia a lo que sintió al seguir el rastro de sangre hacia su habitación...

Pero verla en ese estado, completamente demacrada, con su hermoso rostro desfigurado, su esbelto cuerpo convertido sólo en piel y huesos, con un arma en su boca a punto de dispararla... Eso superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

Aquella escena pincelada con capa tras capa de dolor, frustración y desesperación, lo dejó estático, completamente incapaz de mover un músculo. Ella lo sabía, aún había tiempo, sólo debía apretar un poco más ese gatillo y nada importaría ya...

Tenía el tiempo, tenía el arma, y tenía agallas más que suficientes para terminarlo todo...

Pero no tenía el corazón de hacerle eso... No podía acabar con su vida frente a él... No podía arruinarle la vida de esa forma... Simplemente... No podía permitir que él viera morir a otro ser querido...

La mano que sostenía el arma cayó a un lado, y el silencioso llanto se convirtió en un furioso estallido de dolor, dolor insoportable... Dolor que ya no era capaz de llevar en soledad.

Sólo hizo falta que ese maldito revolver se alejara de su rostro, para que él retomara el control de su cuerpo y corriera hacia ella.

–¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!– le preguntó en un grito, cayendo de rodillas frente a Tsubomi –Mataré a esa persona...– aseguró con su respiración entrecortada y sus pulmones ardiendo, al parecer ella no era la única que lloraba...

–No me mires...– le suplicó casi sin voz, cubriéndose el rostro con sus temblorosas manos –Por favor... No veas en lo que me convertí...

–Shh...– le susurró apartando sus manos para poder acariciarle el rostro a pesar de los vendajes –No importa el daño que te hagan... Siempre serás hermosa para mí...– aseguró aún en un susurró viéndola a los ojos a pesar de que uno de ellos estuviera cubierto, esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto amaba.

–Shuuya...– exhaló, podía parecer estúpido, pero aquellas palabras le habían devuelto un poco de esa esperanza que creía que no volvería a sentir –No puedo más...– confesó aferrándose a su ropa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

–Tranquila...– la abrazó con la firmeza necesaria para no dejarla ir –Estoy aquí y no me iré... Nadie volverá a hacerte daño... Nadie va a alejarte de mi otra vez... Y yo voy a protegerte hasta el día que me muera– aseguró con voz profunda, no se trataba de sólo palabras, era su promesa eterna... Lo haría... Dedicaría su vida entera con gusto a protegerla, a hacerla feliz y le daría todo el amor que era capaz de ofrecer, porque no existía una persona más perfecta o que quisiera más que a ella...

Se permitió bajar sus defensas, olvidar la cruel realidad por unos momentos y dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento que él le transmitía. En sus brazos se sentía protegida, como si nada en el mundo fuera capaz de lastimarla...

Él no preguntó más, tendría tiempo de averiguar la identidad de aquel maldito, y ella se limitó a perderse en aquella especie de sueño maravilloso en el que lo único que existía era esa calidez que le llegaba al alma...

–¿Kano...? ¡Cielos, Kido!– esa familiar voz los sacó de su ensoñación minutos después –¿Qué te pasó...?– preguntó Seto observándola con sincera angustia.

Su querida hermanita se veía terrible...

–¿Cómo nos encontraste?– preguntó Kano sin moverse de su posición, nada le haría soltar a esa ave escurridiza que encontró a un paso de caer al abismo.

Nada excepto la exclamación gutural que escuchó salir de sus labios, se alejó apenas unos centímetros para observar su rostro lleno de preocupación que observaba al chico que había a sus espaldas.

Giró sólo un poco sin soltarla comprendiendo al instante la expresión de Kido –¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Una mueca llena de dolor precedió a una explicación carente de sentido para ellos –La amo, ¿saben...?– comenzó a decir Seto, dejando el cuerpo inerte, esperaban que inconsciente, de Mary en el suelo –Pero no existe nadie más importante que ustedes para mí...

–¿Q-Qué...?– murmuró Kido, sin conseguir terminar la frase.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso?!– Kano preguntó lo que ella no pudo –No pudiste haberla...

–¡No, claro que no!– negó el castaño de inmediato, acariciando el suave rostro de esa persona que tanto atesoraba –Sólo fue un sedante en su té... Con muy poco cayó en un profundo sueño...

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!– chilló Kano, temblando en anticipación, algo andaba demasiado mal.

–Porque yo se lo pedí...– esa voz, que provocó un alarido en Kido, y la figura apareciendo en la puerta, fue lo único que necesitaron para confirmar que ese día, nada saldría bien –¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué día es hoy?– preguntó el monstruo mostrando una enorme sonrisa sádica.

–¿Te lo pidió...?– preguntó a su hermano, quien continuaba cabizbajo sin moverse un ápice.

Ambos observaron con terror como Seto se ponía de pie mientras asentía –Lo siento... Tenía que protegerlos– intentó explicarles con ambos puños cerrados a sus lados –. ¡Me prometiste que no los dañarías si hacía lo que me pediste!– le gritó al hombre a su lado.

–Te prometí que no lastimaría a tu hermano... No dije nada de la otra...

–¡¿De qué hablan?!– gritó Kano al borde del colapso, en un instante había asimilado que no sólo Kido había llegado a ese estado gracias a aquel monstruo, sino que su hermano, al cual siempre creyó ignorante de toda la situación, también era manipulado por la bestia –¡¿Cuándo lo descubriste, Seto?!

–¿Descubrirlo?– intervino el monstruo –Él fue el primero en saberlo...

–¿Q-Qué...?– aquella pregunta entrecortada de labios de Kido, era exactamente la palabra que Kano tenía atorada en la garganta.

–En esa época... No controlaba del todo mis poderes... Por casualidad leí la mente de papá y...

–Eres un monstruo...– sollozó Kido –Nos manipulaste a los tres...

–¿Yo...?– preguntó el hombre frente a ellos señalándose con fingida inocencia –Yo hice lo que correspondía según mis intereses, fueron ustedes quienes no confiaron en los demás e intentaron hacerlo todo por su cuenta...

–¡Dijiste que si no te obedecía los matarías!– exclamó Kano, con odio puro en su mirada –¡Me obligaste a ocultarlo!

–Te obligué a ocultar la desaparición del cadáver de aquella chica... El resto lo ocultaste por voluntad propia, al igual que ustedes dos– dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Seto y Kido –. ¿Cuántas cosas hicieron para visitarme sin que sus hermanos los descubrieran?

Tres miradas llenas de culpabilidad se cruzaron...

–Tal vez, si se hubieran unido, habrían podido cambiar su destino... Pero parece que no importa cuantas veces los humanos cometan el mismo error... Nunca aprenderán...– comentó ensanchando su sonrisa –Lo que me recuerda que ninguno de ustedes respondió a mi pregunta...

El rojo intenso en los ojos de Seto se dirigió directamente a ese hombre, ese que tanto temía, ese por el que había llevado a Mary a vivir con ellos, aún sabiendo que la ponía en peligro. El que en esos momentos estaba pensando en...

–¡Cielos...! ¡NO!– exclamó Kousuke volteando a ver a sus hermanos, pero no fue capaz de abrir su boca, cuando los dos restantes fueron testigos de como sus sesos manchaban una de las paredes en el momento en que aquel conocido sonido retumbó en la habitación.

–¡SETO!– gritaron ambos, observando aterrados como su hermano caía sin vida frente a sus ojos...

Y después de eso, silencio... Nada, ni llanto, ni lamentos, ni siquiera la respiración agitada y desesperada de aquellas presas atrapadas por la serpiente, se escuchaba.

–Normalmente permito que la reina vea morir a su mascota, pero esta vez intentaré algo... Diferente...

–Te mataré...– se escuchó la ronca voz de Kano quien se levantó lentamente como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciese a él, sino a algún tipo de entidad maligna dispuesta a todo –¡Vas a pagar maldito desgraciado!– gritó dejando salir aquella rabia e impotencia en forma de lágrimas.

Kido no se percató de la ausencia del arma que ella misma transportó hasta esa habitación, hasta que Kano la levantó con lentitud, apuntando temblorosamente al hombre frente a ellos...

Esa bestia que tanto daño les había hecho... Esa que acababa de quitarles a su hermano... Esa que merecía un destino mucho peor que la muerte...

Esa que vivía en el cuerpo de su padre...

–¡Kano no!– intentó detenerlo...

Pero fue muy lenta... Y él estaba demasiado furioso...

Fulminante y directo al corazón... Aquel disparo acabó con un miembro más de su familia...

–¡Papá!– gritó con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba, mientras observaba como aquel hombre que no tenía la culpa de nada, se desplomaba frente a sus ojos...

Sabía que era la única forma de acabar con ese monstruo, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto...

Lloró aún más... Creyó estúpidamente que aquellos días pasados habían sido el mismo infierno... Que no existía dolor mayor, que su alma no podría sentirse más herida que eso...

Que había llegado al límite del sufrimiento...

Pero en ese momento comprendió que cuando de dolor se trataba... No existía un límite...

Dos de sus tres personas más importantes, ya no estaban... Habían perecido en un par de minutos. Y la tercera frente a ella, el único que le quedaba, quien instantes antes había dejado caer el arma, en esos momentos arrastraba sus pies hasta llegar al cadáver de su hermano.

Encontró las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, y casi arrastrarse al lugar donde Kano sollozaba, arrodillado a un lado de Seto.

–Vete...– lo escuchó decir antes que ella fuera capaz de poner una mano sobre su hombro –Debieron escuchar los disparos... La policía pronto estará aquí... Tú no hiciste nada malo, no quiero que te involucres en esto...

Se dejó caer también de rodillas, abrazando a Kano por detrás, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de él al tiempo que negaba –Me quedaré contigo...

–Por favor Tsubomi...– sollozó él, removiéndose levemente en un vano intento por deshacer el abrazo –Eres lo único que me queda... Y aunque esto haya terminado de convertirme en un monstruo... Mi único objetivo sigue siendo protegerte... Por favor, huye...

Permaneció en silencio, apretando aún más el abrazo, y él... No volvió a insistir...

Lloraron a gritos la terrible pérdida... Perdidos en un mundo de recuerdos, de soledad, aferrados el uno al otro, tomando consciencia de lo difícil que sería vivir a partir de ese momento... De que morirían con gusto si no fuera por la persona que aún seguía a su lado.

–Tranquilos, no les queda mucho de todas formas...– ambos levantaron la mirada sorprendidos al escuchar esa voz...

Esa que nunca habían oído, pero que les daba escalofríos...

No se fijaron en su extraña vestimenta o la coleta corta que reposaba en uno de sus hombros, lo que llamó su atención hasta casi hipnotizarlos, fue el par de ojos amarillos y la sádica sonrisa que adornaban el rostro del desconocido frente a ellos.

Estaba muy cerca, demasiado para haber llegado hasta ahí sin que se percataran de su presencia, en cuclillas muy cerca del cuerpo de Seto, quedando a la altura de ambos, observándolos con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad –No tienen idea de lo excitante que es esto...

–¿Quién...?– alcanzó a preguntar Kido antes de ser empujada con no medida fuerza, lo más lejos posible del extraño... Desde su posición tendida en el suelo detrás de Kano, quien acababa de empujarla, no llegaba a ver la expresión en su rostro...

–¡Eres ese maldito monstruo!– escuchó decir a Shuuya –¡Reconocería esa sonrisa en cualquier sitio!

No logró entendenderlo bien... No hasta que ese ser frente a su hermano sonrió aún más y luego de emitir un simple; _"Qué divertido~~",_ introdujo a una velocidad impresionante, como si fuera un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla, su mano en el pecho de quien tenía frente.

Shuuya no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno al observar como su propio corazón era extraído de su cuerpo y puesto frente a sus ojos... Ojos que en un par de segundos se oscurecieron por completo, cayendo finalmente sin vida... Con un hoyo en el pecho del cual brotaba sangre a chorros y una expresión de terror como nunca había mostrado en su vida.

–¡KANOOOOOOOOO!– gritó sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba, retorciéndose en el piso sin fuerzas para levantarse, sin fuerzas para hacer algo más que gritar incoherencias en desesperación.

Luego de lanzar un par de veces el órgano que ya no palpitaba al aire, jugueteando con él en su mano, ese monstruo en el cuerpo de un adolescente, lo dejó caer sin cuidado, pisoteándolo al dirigirse rumbo al cuerpo de Mary, quien continuaba sumida en la inconsciencia... De alguna forma el sonido de los disparos y los gritos no habían logrado despertarla.

–Sólo permanezca unos momentos más dormida, mi reina...– le susurró el monstruo, tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello y besándolo mientras hacía una especie de reverencia –Me aseguraré de tener preparada una perfecta escena para cuando sus ojos se abran.

La bestia se dedicó con calma y regocijo a crear un par de estacas destrozando los pocos muebles de la habitación, para posteriormente arrancar las cabezas de los dos cadáveres más jóvenes y enterrarlas en éstas... Tomando especial atención en que la cabeza de Seto, quedara especialmente aterradora y más cercana a ella... Sabía perfectamente qué botones presionar en la reina menor... Así como lo supo en su momento con la reina original...

Mientras le daba los toques finales a su obra maestra, escuchó entre los balbuceos incomprensibles de la que aún continuaba con vida, un vago; _"¿Por qué...?"._ Sonrió abiertamente, no estaba completamente rota, aún conservaba algo de sensatez... Eso era muy bueno para su plan.

–Si quieres saberlo te lo diré...– comentó sin mirarla, entretenido en conseguir que se dejara ver un poco de aquella estaca improvisada a través de uno de los ojos de Shuuya –En unos momentos, cuando la reina despierte y el tiempo regrese... Nadie recordará nada de lo sucedido aquí. Sin embargo las heridas en el alma continuarán allí, eso significa que cuantos más bucles se creen, las almas de los involucrados se oscurecerán más y más...– detuvo su labor para observarla.

Los ojos de Kido no estaban enfocados, sin embargo sus balbuceos se habían detenido... Clara señal de que lo escuchaba, y aquello lo hizo sonreír aún más.

–Imagino que quieres saber por qué lo hago... Es tan simple...– comentó casualmente –Para conseguir mi objetivo necesito un ejército de demonios a quienes controlar... Cada uno de ustedes posee una serpiente por lo que mover sus hilos no será difícil, y... ¿Sabes lo que es un demonio?– hizo una pausa simbólica antes de seguir hablando, no obtendría una respuesta de ella, tampoco la necesitaba –Un humano con el alma tan negra como el mismo diablo... Eso es un demonio, y en eso es en lo que poco a poco se están convirtiendo ustedes tres...

Aquellas palabras se grabaron en su mente, pero no tenían sentido en esos momentos para ella... Nada tenía sentido, ni los gritos de Mary al despertar y observar la escena, ni la metamorfosis que presenció sin ser realmente consciente de ello... Ni aquella luz tan brillante que logró cegarla y se llevó con ella todos sus recuerdos.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, se sentía mal, horrible, su pecho ardía de desesperación y no entendía el por qué... Estaba segura de que había tenido una pesadilla que no recordaba...

Sin embargo los gritos que comenzó a escuchar de un momento a otro no eran un sueño, eran reales... Y ese calor que aumentaba a cada instante también...

Aquello la sacó de su somnolencia, la devolvió a una realidad en la que sintió la imperante necesidad de saltar de su cama y aún descalza correr a abrir la puerta de su habitación...

El fuego que bañaba el pasillo hasta donde su vista alcanzaba le transmitió una sensación de terror demasiado familiar... Aunque fuera la primer vez que se encontraba en esa situación...

Pero eso no era lo importante...

–¡Hermana!– chilló con su aguda voz, comenzando su odisea contra el fuego en pro de salvar lo insalvable... De cambiar un destino que estaba tallado en piedra...

De modificar una historia que inevitablemente se volvería a repetir...

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Uff... ¡Finalmente terminé! Por favor, la siguiente vez que arranque una cosa de este calibre, golpeénme... Costó demasiado darle un final a esta historia, a pesar de tenerlo planeado desde hace mucho, este capítulo me tomó semanas, y me bloqueó en mis otras historias. Puede que haya quedado algo confuso en cuanto a narración, no quiero excusarme, pero créanme... No es sencillo hacerle esto a personajes que en el fondo aprecias tanto... (Aunque no parezca...)_

 _Bueno, dejando de quejarme por un rato, quiero agradecer a todos quienes han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo a pesar de la temática y de ser un angst de esos de los que nada bueno puede salir... He dicho mil veces que no me gustan las historias hechas sólo para hacer sufrir personajes, pero siempre termino cayendo en escribir algunas de esas..._

 _Iré respondiendo a todos los comentarios por privado como es costumbre en esta historia, muchas gracias a quienes comentaron._

 _Espero que a pesar de todo hayan disfrutado -O sufrido- del final. Y espero que disfruten mis otros trabajos, los cuales retomaré ahora mismo en cuanto publique este._

 _Por cierto, antes de irme les comento que hay una loca loca idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Pero para poder llevarla a cabo me di cuenta de que necesito un medio de comunicación menos asíncrono que este, por eso y porque la verdad en mi cuenta original de facebook tengo a colegas del trabajo, alumnos, y familia, me creé una especialmente para ser yo misma... Es decir poder shippear sin preocuparme de lo raro que me verán al otro día y subir avisos de mis publicaciones y demás tonterías... Como acá no puedo compartir enlaces, dejé el enlace a esta cuenta en mi perfil, así que si alguien gusta agregarme como amiga sería genial. Amo charlar de KP, escritura y demás divagues en mi tiempo libre, y tomaré esa cuenta como una forma de comunicación con ustedes. Para terminar este aburrido monólogo les aviso que pondré este párrafo las siguientes actualizaciones que realice... (unas tres o cuatro más) Para llegar a más gente._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
